Happy New Year
by that girl65
Summary: Chuck knows how to celebrate New Years with Olive. Cholive


Two glasses filled with different levels of champagne sat on the coffee table; Olive's glass had significantly less in it than Chuck's which probably explained why she was snoring softly, her head resting on Chuck's chest as she reclined on the couch. The television blinked softly and the brunette sighed watching the New Year's Eve activities displayed on the screen. Her leg had fallen asleep somewhere around eleven, right about the time Olive had dozed off after consuming nearly half of the bottle of champagne herself. Now it was twenty minutes until the next year reigned in and Chuck couldn't feel her leg.

She gently tried to pull her leg out from under the blonde, but the sleeping woman grumbled and only held on tighter. "Olive," Chuck said, softly stroking her lover's hair. The other woman sighed and smacked her lips, but didn't awaken. It had gotten to the point where a sharp pain was pulsing up Chuck's leg and she couldn't handle it any more.

Chuck swung her leg out from under Olive and onto the floor, wincing as the blood rushed back into it. Olive was jolted awake and looked around. "Huh? Wha? Wha's goin' on?" she said throwing her arms around Chuck's neck in confusion, desperately holding on as the taller woman sat up and shook out her leg.

"My leg fell asleep," Chuck said rubbing her thigh, "sorry I woke you." Olive rolled off of Chuck's lap onto the couch, "It's okay. At least I won't miss the whole ball dropsy thingy now."

"Well, we have another twenty minutes. So get comfortable."

"Twenty minutes?" Olive gasped, "What can we do for twenty minutes?"

Chuck smiled, "We could just watch television until it's time."

"Boooring," Olive said laying down on the couch behind Chuck who was still trying to rub some of the blood back into her leg. The brunette sighed and looked behind her at her girlfriend, the blinking television light illuminated her features with soft light and Chuck smiled. "Well," she said slowly laying over Olive's entire body, "I could think of something we can do."

"What?" Olive said blinking up at Chuck who raised an eyebrow at her. "You know…" Chuck trailed off, nuzzling the blonde's cheek. Olive looked up at her, still slightly confused and Chuck looked on in amusement as realization flooded the petite woman's eyes. "Oh….oooooh," she said smiling, "I like that idea."

"Yeah?" Chuck said kissing Olive's chin, "Well we might not have time before New Years since you took so long to figure that out."

Olive groaned, "Well then shut up and kiss me." Giggling, Chuck leaned in and pressed her lips to Olive's, sighing when she deepened the kiss. The feel of Olive's tongue against her own made Chuck shiver and the blonde brought her closer.

Tiny fingers made their way up the front of Chuck's shirt, her stomach muscles contracting at the feel of the cool skin against her overheated body. She groaned when Olive cupped her breast over her bra. The blonde's thumb caressed a pebbled nipple and Chuck found it hard to breathe.

"Olive," she panted, wrenching her lips away from the woman under her. She responded by pulling at Chuck's shirt, wanting the offending piece of clothing gone as soon as possible. Chuck obliged and sat up, her knees on either side of Olive's hips, pulling the shirt over her head as Olive sat up and undid Chuck's bra.

The taller woman made work of undoing the buttons on the front of Olive's dress as the straps of her bra hung precariously in the crook of her arms. Olive pulled her girlfriend's hands away from the front of her dress long enough to discard of her bra, leaving Chuck's freckled chest exposed to her. Chuck ran her hands over Olive's collarbones and down her chest, in the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach, watching the muscles clench in anticipation. Her lips connected with a tan neck as her hands retraced the path back up Olive's body and over her shoulders, pushing the dress down her arms so it was pooled around her waist.

Olive clutched at the back of Chuck's neck and tipped her head to the side, allowing the other woman more access. Chuck splayed one hand between Olive's shoulder blades and the other on her lower back, carefully lowering her back onto the couch so that she was hovering above the smaller woman. Her lips traveled down Olive's chest, stopping briefly to nip and lick at her collarbone before reaching their destination.

The blonde moaned when Chuck swirled her tongue around a sensitive tip, her fingers fumbling with the button of her pants. Olive cursed when she couldn't quite get the button undone and Chuck smiled, pulling her hands away and standing up, quickly undoing the button herself before kicking them off her legs and resuming her place on top of Olive. Chuck pushed Olive's dress and panties further off her hips, letting Olive kick them off the rest of the way when they reached her knees.

Their legs slid together and they both moaned into the other's mouth at the feel of their skin against each other. Chuck ran her hand down the length of Olive's body and cupped her center. Olive shamelessly pressed into the other woman's hand, desperate for release. "Chuck," she groaned, "please."

Chuck nipped at the blonde's jaw and slipped two fingers into her, causing Olive's back to arch and her head fall back in a silent cry. She kissed the blonde's cheek as she thrust into her, watching her face as she went through ecstasy. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. Chuck kissed her bottom lip, pressing the heel of her hand into Olive's pubic bone.

"Oh god," Olive moaned as her hips began to buck in time with Chuck's thrusts. Her legs began to move restlessly, her arms gripping at Chuck's back desperately and she knew she was close. Chuck pressed harder with the heel of her hand and curled her fingers, hitting Olive's sensitive spot and she was gone. Her body tensed around Chuck's fingers and her back arched, hands digging into Chuck's back.

She watched as her lover came down, body going limp and arms falling heavily to her sides, gasping for breath. Chuck smiled and wiped the hair from her eyes, kissing her sweat dampened forehead. Olive muttered something incoherent and Chuck kissed her lips, gently shushing her.

"Ssh," she said bringing a blanket from the back of the couch over them, "I'm right here, baby." Olive nodded dumbly, her spent body still limp. Chuck glanced over at the television only to see the ball on the last seconds of its descent.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Chuck said softly cupping Olive's flushed cheek, "Happy New Year, baby."


End file.
